


Celebrating Love As It Ought To Be

by bumble_Bree



Series: Things They Get Up To [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Bottom Ron, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dom Harry, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dry Orgasming, Established Harry/Draco, Fisting, Flavoured Lube, Food Sex, M/M, Object Insertion, Paddling, Rimming, Sub Draco, Threesome, Top Harry, Top Ron, Triple Penetration, Vibrators, anal stretching, lust potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_Bree/pseuds/bumble_Bree
Summary: The boys celebrate Valentine's Day in the way they do best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I know it's been so long since I updated this fic. So here's a Valentines Day special.
> 
> Also special mention for my reader Luv who always offers great suggestions and prompts.

The room reeked of come, sweat, and flavoured lube along with the decadent scent of warm chocolate. There were the sounds of skin slapping skin, loud, hoarse groans and low, hungry growls.

Draco couldn’t move no matter how hard he tried. He lay flat on his stomach, his limbs sprawled out in weird angles, and his arse throbbed wonderfully while his cock was _still_ hard. With a lot of effort, he turned his head to the side to look upon the source of the sounds currently ringing across the room.

Ron looked like he was about to faint, he really did. He was on his knees, his cheek pressed to the bed as he screamed for mercy from Harry who kneeled behind him and fucked him with such relentless, animalistic force that it was a wonder Ron wasn’t actually crying.

Draco watched Harry’s face, that feral expression of pure utter dominance that could send a whole roomful of people onto their knees. Draco’s heart stuttered over a beat as he took in that expression – it was the same one that had made him fall in love with Harry in the first place, and even now gave him butterflies.

He wanted to move, to go join them, maybe kiss Harry or suck Ron’s throbbing cock, but he genuinely was so damn bone tired that he couldn’t bring himself to. He shuddered when he realised that they weren’t done for the night.

It had been his idea – Harry and he had been planning on their Valentine’s night celebrations and Draco had bargained with Harry that instead of being put in a cock ring, he would take a double dose of the most powerful Lust Potion that Harry could get his hands on.

Harry’s eyes had gleamed with hunger and they’d sealed the deal with a brutally rough fuck right there on the kitchen table with Draco sobbing and coming within mere seconds as Harry thrust uncontrollably rough into him from behind.

Ron had initially not been a part of their special celebrations – it was Valentine’s Day after all. But also, Ron had, for the past two weeks, been making regular efforts to reconcile with his ex-girlfriend. Draco had initially rolled his eyes and asked Ron to stop being silly but then he realised just how much Ron was still in love with Granger.

He and Granger were supposed to go out for a friendly dinner on Valentine’s night as Ron had somehow managed to convince her that it didn’t have to mean anything, just dinner between two exes. But at the last minute, she’d cancelled, saying she’d been asked out on a proper date for Valentine’s Day.

Ron had been heartbroken and when he’d told them, Harry and Draco had exchanged one look and told him that he would be going nowhere but straight into their bedroom on Valentine’s night. Ron had smiled sadly, and both Harry and Draco had been slightly heartbroken to see him like that. Right up until they had started on their celebrations for the night, Ron had been rather quiet and upset and Draco had seen right away from Harry’s determined expression that he intended to fuck his best friend back into normalcy soon enough.

And so after he’d taken the Lust Potion two hours ago, and been reduced to a state where he could do nothing but open his arse and beg like a whore for it to be filled, they both had spit-roasted Draco, double penetrated him (twice) and had taken turns at fucking him individually.

They had poured warm, molten dark chocolate all over Draco’s stunning, pearl white body and had eaten it off him, their grinning faces covered in chocolate as they licked him, not touching his cock _or_ arse, making him come simply from that.

Harry had pushed truffles filled with caramel and rum into Draco’s arse and had licked and sucked it out him, his teeth roughly grazing Draco’s swollen hole as he ate out of him. Simultaneously, Ron had covered his cock in more chocolate and had deepthroated Draco until the Slytherin had come for what felt like the millionth time that night and had _begged_ for some respite.

So then Harry had gently pushed Ron onto all fours and had started to rim him. Draco didn’t know how long he’d rimmed him because shortly after that he’d actually passed out for a while, he didn’t quite don’t know for how long, but when he’d finally woken up Ron was yelling angrily at Harry to fuck him because Harry had _still_ been eating his arse, spit dripping off his chin.

And then Harry had slipped a cock ring onto Ron, who had thrashed violently and earned twenty smacks to his arse with the paddle, and had begun fucking him.

Draco had been fucked a lot before but that night with the added strain of a constant erection, he was doubly exhausted and so he’d been lying there for twenty minutes, watching his husband fuck the living day lights out of his best friend.

Ron was sobbing into his arms now, his entire body being thrown forward as Harry pounded so hard into him that their whole gigantic bed was actually crashing into the wall with each stroke.

“Mate, I’m dying here, _please!_ ” Ron screamed. “Take the fucking ring off, Harry!”

“Soon,” Harry growled, catching Draco’s eye and winking at him before blowing a kiss.

Draco smiled and slowly crawled over, kissing Harry hard for a few seconds before lying on his back perpendicular to Ron and wiggling under him, pressing his hand into his chest to signal that he was there. Ron immediately lifted himself onto his hands and allowed Draco access to his leaking, swollen cock.

Mouthing at the head softly, Draco began lapping up the precome, sucking more out of the cock once he’d licked it clean. Ron was shaking all over his six foot frame, right from his toes to his hair. He was always so calm and strong while he fucked Draco but while he was being fucked by Harry, he seemed to lose every single shred of control and turned into a complete mess. Draco loved to see him that way despite how hot he found the red head while he savagely fucked Draco like a Neanderthal.

Ron was an inch or two taller than Harry but was not as muscular as him. Harry was all rippling brawn and endless strength and while Ron was quite physically powerful too, he wasn’t quite a match for Harry. And so he swayed back and forth on all fours as he was fucked half to death by the Boy Who Lived while the Boy’s husband sucked his cock like his life depended on it. Draco himself was no match for Harry _or_ Ron, he was skinny and frail under both their hands, but as he lay there and swallowed Ron’s cock to the root, he felt a tad bit more powerful than he usually did.

“Let him come, baby, the poor thing,” Draco pulled Ron’s cock out of his throat for a few seconds and gently coaxed his husband. “Look at him, he’s a mess.”

“Fine, take it off,” Harry said softly and Ron moaned in gratitude, slipping one hand under himself to stroke Draco’s hair. Draco kissed his hand before whispering the spell to make the cock ring vanish before quickly pushing Ron’s cock deep into his throat so that none of his come went to waste.

Ron screamed the loudest he had so far and thrashed so violently that Harry had to carefully hold him in place so he didn’t accidentally trample Draco’s face with his knees. Once Ron had collapsed onto his chest, sobbing brokenly as his arse clenched around Harry’s still pumping cock, Harry bore down on him and picked up his pace, fucking hard enough that Ron’s cock continued to spurt down Draco’s eagerly swallowing throat.

Draco moaned as he swallowed, massaging Ron’s balls and his perineum to milk more semen out of him. Finally, Harry let out a rough groan and began coming.

Having sucked Ron dry, Draco pulled off and turned to Harry with a whine. “Harry,” he pouted and Harry grinned, pulling out of Ron while Draco rolled out from under him, and then feeding Draco his still spurting cock, making him moan again as he received more warm come.

“Such a come-slut, baby,” Harry said fondly, stroking Draco’s silky hair and thrusting his still half-hard cock into Draco’s mouth a few times. “You could live off of just come, couldn’t you?” Draco moaned in answer and simply sucked every last drop of come out of him, kissed him hungrily for a few seconds and then turned to lie down beside Ron.

“Ronnie,” he murmured softly, kissing his forehead and brushing his hair off his sweaty face. Ron had his eyes closed and was still panting but when Draco spoke to him, he smiled and opened his eyes, leaning up to kiss him softly.

Draco’s stomach clenched excitedly – Harry still didn’t like it when they kissed. But he was a proud man and would never admit to being jealous. After that one time he caught them at it, when Ron had taken the ring and plug off Draco, and had lost his temper and flogged them both, he’d not mentioned it again. Draco continued to kiss Ron in the hope that he’d get to see Harry react in jealousy again but he never pushed it so far that he might end up actually hurting Harry’s feelings. He loved it when Harry got jealous and possessive but he’d never be able to willingly hurt his beloved husband.

So now Draco kissed Ron deeply, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and teasing him for a few seconds until Harry came to lie down behind Ron, gently kissing the red-head’s freckled shoulders. Ron pulled away gently from Draco and tipped his head back and bent one arm back to comb through Harry’s hair, opening his mouth and letting Harry thrust his tongue hungrily into his mouth, tasting both their come and Draco’s own mouth.

They moaned as they kissed and Draco smiled as he began kissing Ron’s neck, wrapping one leg around his waist and thrusting his own leaking erection into Ron’s stomach, whimpering softly.

Ron and Harry broke away with a wet sound and smirked down at the sight of Draco wantonly humping Ron.

“What’s next on the menu for our gorgeous little whore here, Harry?” Ron asked, tenderly brushing Draco’s hair off his face and biting into his plump lower lip.

“Hmm,” Harry pretended to think. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I rather feel like exploring his insides a bit... thoroughly, if you get my drift?”

“Oh yes, and luckily enough, he _loves_ the feeling of knuckles pressing into his inner walls,” Ron breathed hotly into Draco’s ear making him moan loudly.

“Please,” Draco begged, turning over onto his hands and knees and sticking his arse into the air. “Fist me, fuck me, do _anything_ you want to me,” he desperately wanted to wank himself but Harry had forbidden that for tonight.

“Every single day you show me why I love you so damn much,” Harry growled as he came up behind Draco and summoned the enormous container of the special raspberry lube they had bought for the night. They had already finished a huge jar full of the effervescent blueberry lube that fizzed lightly inside Draco, making him gasp and squirm, and were now onto their second, much bigger jarful – they’d need it for sure.

Ron grinned and lounged back, taking a small break during which to enjoy the sight of Draco being fisted open. Draco was already rather loose, his hole streaming with come, lube and chocolate and Harry quickly pushed some of the raspberry lube into him with three fingers. He pumped them vigorously for a few seconds, until Draco was pushing back, and then added a fourth finger. Draco begged for more almost at once, so scooping up more lube, Harry went in for it.

He teased the tip of his thumb into Draco, feeling the loosened muscle strain to further stretch, and then once he’d slipped all five fingers and the broadest portion of his hand into Draco, he waited.

Draco shuddered and shook, clutching at the stained bed covers under him and clenching around Harry’s hand. His cock stayed hard, not wilting even at the extreme stretch his body was being put through, instead only turning harder. He was once again thankful that he wasn’t going to be put into the ring tonight.

“Come on, baby,” he urged Harry and his husband immediately obliged, pushing the rest of his hand in until his wrist was slipping into Draco, before continuing further. Screaming, tears streaming down his face, Draco started to come, shaking uncontrollably as he jerked out his orgasm, Harry moaning behind him as he watched the puffy hole flutter around his lower forearm.

“Ron, come see this, mate,” he groaned and Ron scrambled up to him, his cock hard once again. He swore softly under his breath as Harry began pushing even deeper, Draco crying out and tightening reflexively around him.

“Harry, oh my god!” he pressed back into Harry’s arm. “Baby, please!”

“So beautiful, my love,” Harry said softly and began pulling his arm out again. Both he and Ron moaned at the way the hole was pulled outwards and Ron began tickling the rim with his fingers.

“Want to get in there too,” he murmured and Harry nodded.

“Yeah, give me a minute,” he panted and then began thrusting his arm back inside, going faster with each stroke, asking Ron to add more lube every now and then.

The red head slyly pushed in three and then four of his own fingers as he added the lube and Draco, unable to go soft until the potion wore off, was in complete heaven, his next orgasm already building.

“Somebody feed me their cock,” Draco whined finally and Harry laughed.

“Alright, I’m coming, love,” he said softly. Extremely carefully, Harry pulled his hand out, his lower forearm completely slick with lube. He kept his hand curled tightly into a fist as he pulled and Draco’s hole clung wetly to his hand. When he pulled out, the hole was even looser than it had been before and Ron and he exchanged hungry looks.

As Harry made his way over to Draco’s head, Ron coated his own hand and arm thickly with as much lube as he could and began slowly worming his fingers into Draco, bending down to kiss and lick at his back.

“Gods, Dray, you’re so loose but still clutching so fucking tight,” he groaned, throwing his head back as he felt Draco’s channel close around his knuckles.

“Yes, but unless you both are careful you’re going to leave me gaping and loose permanently,” Draco whimpered as Ron’s wrist slipped into him fully, just as Harry came to kneel in front of his face, his huge, thick cock bobbing in front of his lips.

“Don’t try to scare us, baby,” he teased lightly. “We know you use spells and creams to keep yourself as tight as you are.”

“What choice do I have?!” Draco’s voice rose as Ron pushed even more deeply into him. “With the way you both keep at it, fucking me open with your cocks and dildos and whole hands, I have to do everything I can to stay as tight as I do,” he began licking at the head of Harry’s cock in small kittenish licks that made his husband moan.

“We can’t help it, Dray,” Ron added more lube with his other hand, slipping four fingers in alongside his lower forearm as he did do. “You do have the finest arse that anyone has even seen or been blessed with.”

“Oh, you big flatterer,” Draco cried out as Ron pulled out and thrust back in roughly, twisting his hand inside Draco and kneading his prostate mercilessly with his knuckles. “AH!” Draco screamed and was immediately fed the entire length of Harry’s erection.

He sucked hungrily, Harry beginning to fuck his throat in deep, slow thrusts while Ron stretched his hole out relentlessly.

“He’s going to need more than just our cocks in him after this,” Ron said teasingly and Harry was happy to see some of his friend’s old mischief back.

“Let’s bring out the big boy,” Harry shrugged and grinned and Draco moaned around his cock, making them both laugh. “You want to feel full, don’t you baby?”

Draco pulled off his cock and licked his lips. “I can’t take three inside me, that’s a bit much even for me,” he panted, his eyes big and round.

“We’ll just have to see, then, won’t we?” Harry held out one hand and their biggest dildo, bigger than Harry’s cock even, soared out of the cupboard. Ron moaned and pulled his arm out with the same care that Harry had shown, bending down to lick and kiss Draco’s wide open gaping hole as if to apologise for the abuse.

Unable to control himself, he pushed his erection into Draco and almost sagged backwards at the feeling of the drastically loose channel around him – it was a whole new sort of pleasure. The tightness that usually gave him so much pleasure was missing but the knowledge of how the channel had gotten so loose and the way it undulated and clenched around him made both him and Draco moan loudly.

“Dammit, Ron, atleast don’t come yet,” Harry scolded gently before tenderly shifting Draco around so he could lie down under the Slytherin. Draco immediately began crawling forward, urging Ron to stay inside him as he moved.

Once he was position over Harry, he allowed his husband to hold his cock in place and push his cock up alongside Ron’s into him. “Oh, baby, yes,” Harry sighed as Draco groaned and clenched around them both, and then picked up the dildo, casting a spell on it to make it vibrate.

Either because of the two cocks inside him or the realisation of what was to come, Draco arched back against Ron and came once again, crying out loudly as he painted Harry’s chest with come. Ron reached around and pumped his cock with his lube slick hand.

“That’s right,” he said softly, kissing and nibbling at Draco’s earlobe. “Come on.”

“So fucking beautiful,” Harry lightly tweaked one of Draco’s nipples as he brought the vibrating dildo and held the tip to Draco’s swollen rim. Draco gasped and thrashed in Ron’s arms, his eyes still closed since his orgasm, his thin body quivering with continued arousal. His cock was hard once more and dripping onto Harry’s stomach.

“Please,” Draco whispered and Harry pressed the dildo slightly harder, making Draco whimper and shudder. Ron scooped up some lube, the jar almost empty now, and coated the dildo with it.

It took them both more than ten minutes of patience and careful perseverance until, impossibly, the dildo was buried inside Draco’s now completely chock full arse, alongside Ron and Harry’s cocks.

All three of them made loud, guttural sounds of intense, overwhelming pleasure. The dildo never stopped vibrating and the added sensation on their cocks made both Harry and Ron scrabble to control their release – they wanted to enjoy this a while longer.

Draco had already come once more, right as they had embedded the dildo deep into him and it massaged his prostate with a furious rhythm. Now he sagged limply against Ron, letting out soft moans of pleasure as they both began grinding and rocking into him. Harry whispered a quick spell and the dildo joined their steady thrusting, slipping between their cocks and stretching Draco out wider than he’d ever imagined being stretched.

“Harry,” Draco sobbed, bouncing up and down on all three cocks inside him, throwing his head from side to side. He took turns at leaning up to kiss Ron and then bending forward to exchange fervent, deep kisses with his husband, and all throughout, received the nonstop thrusting inside his arse, crying and whimpering for it to not stop.

“Love you,” he whispered into Harry’s mouth after what felt like an eternity of blinding pleasure. “Love you so, so much, Harry.”

“Love you, baby,” Harry nibbled his lips, bucking his hips upwards in rougher thrusts now. “So lucky to have you in my life, so lucky you’re mine.”

“Yours,” Draco cradled his face lovingly and kissed him again before straightening up, throwing one arm around Ron’s neck and letting the red head suck large hickeys into his pale neck.

“Fuck, I can’t hold on any longer,” Ron finally threw his head back and began pounding Draco’s arse with all his might. “Harry, come on.”

“Yes, oh god yes,” Harry sped up further, holding Draco’s waist as he savagely fucked upwards into him. The dildo’s vibrating was nearly unbearably intense now and it matched Ron and Harry’s increased force and speed as it reamed Draco open, the muffled buzzing from inside Draco suddenly loud.

“Come for us, baby,” Harry suddenly began stroking Draco’s cock. Weeping in ecstasy, Draco thrust into Harry’s hand and clenched his arse tight before he began dry orgasming with a pained scream, his cock throbbing in Harry’s hand as it fought to spit out more come but failed to.

Ron followed, swearing loudly and emptying himself into Draco with a few more steady thrusts. Harry groaned, threw his head back on the pillow and went stiff as he began spilling his release up inside Draco, the dildo never stopping its thrusting as come and lube began pouring out of Draco in a steady stream.

Draco’s orgasm continued through it, his balls throbbing but empty of semen. Ron held his quaking body close as Draco sobbed and Harry stroked his thighs gently. Together they rode out their climaxes, Draco finally collapsing onto Harry when his orgasm ebbed away.

Ron pulled out and then helped lift Draco off Harry. Together they watched the way the dildo sunk easily in and out of Draco’s lewdly gaping hole, the puffy rim hanging wet and loose, his channel open for their perusal.

Draco whimpered so Harry hurried to spell the dildo to stop, pulling it out carefully, cleaning it with a spell and sending it back to its cupboard. Ron was gingerly trying to get Draco’s arse to close itself to no avail and winced slightly as he watched it wink back open.

Harry and he thoroughly cleaned Draco, spelled the sheets and pillows clean before throwing a cleaning spell over themselves. Draco’s cock thankfully hadn’t remained hard through his final orgasm and it seemed the Lust Potion had finally worn off.

Harry massaged the usual healing ointments into Draco’s arse, being extra careful with the savagely abused hole before gently rousing Draco from his semi-unconscious state.

“You okay, baby?” he whispered anxiously, stroking his face. “Was it too much?”

“I’m fine,” Draco could barely open his eyes but he held Harry’s hand with trembling fingers and groggily reached for Ron with his other hand. “I loved it. It was perfect,” he assured them.

“ _You’re_ perfect,” Ron said softly and kissed his forehead.

“Yes you are,” Harry agreed. “You want a healing potion, love?”

“No, I’m not actually in pain as such,” Draco blinked open his eyes and smiled. “Just sore. I’ll be fine once I tighten up again,” he said cheekily and both Harry and Ron laughed.

“Sleep,” Harry kissed him softly. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he added.

“Best Valentine’s Day ever,” Draco sighed as Ron tucked him under the covers.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but yes it was,” Ron agreed as he and Harry exchanged grins.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys, hope you liked it. Do leave me a comment below


End file.
